


Things Were Different Now

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, just a little something to get back into the swing of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: When Pearl freaks out, Pink considers.





	Things Were Different Now

It was heart-shattering, really. Pink hadn’t realized it until the gem was on her knees, tears streaming down her face and hands clasped together, but it was. This wasn’t right. She heard the words the pearl said – her pearl said – Pearl said. Yes. Pearl. Not just a pearl, not just the pearl that white had given her, but Pearl. 

Maybe what the – what Pearl was saying would be a shattering offence on Homeworld. It was more than enough for replacement. Still, as Pink looked down at her, at the obvious turmoil and confusion thrumming through the small gem, she understood. Things were different now. She couldn’t explain it, but they were.

Was Pearl truly lower than she? Wasn’t it Pearl that had taken her on the grand tour of her new colony? The new colony? Wasn’t it Pearl that showed her the care and love and support she had so craved from her sisters? Wasn’t it Pearl that…that was on her knees right now, begging to not be replaced for the simple crime of having a thought she wasn’t ordered to have.

No, no, this just was not how she wanted things. She reached out to the Pearl, touched her, and told her it would be okay. They would be okay. Because things weren’t like they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! After a much needed and very long hiatus, I'm back at it again. I don't know if anyone still follows me or cares, but I'll be posting more, although it'll be slow since I have to contend with a demanding job. I have a couple one-shots planned and a nice longer fic so I hope you guys stick around. Oh! I have a new tumblr, too, since I deleted my old one. its iicypearls.tumblr.com that's with twice the i's as the old one lol. Anyway, comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
